Double Trouble
by lilmizflashythang
Summary: Its a little AU. Basically Kagome finds out she has an identical twin sister her parents had to give up for adoption because they cannot afford two children at the time. What happens when Kagome finds her. And how will Sesshoumaru take it. Complete
1. the beginning of it all

Hi, this is my first fanfiction please be gentle with your reveiws. Its a little A/U. Basically Kagome finds out she has an identical twin sister her parents had to give up for adoption because they cannot afford two children at the time. What happens when Kagome finds her. And how will Inuyasha take it. Crossover with X-Men\par  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
The beginning of trouble  
  
15 years ago  
  
"I know you want to keep both Amaya and Kagome, but we just simply can't afford it, Sakura," Akiro Higurashi said. Sakura refused to stop crying. The twins were everything to her. They just needed too much and the shrine didn't have the visitors to support a family of five. "Sakura, Xi and Huang both want a little girl. Amaya would be perfect for them." "But Amaya is the first born, Kagome is going to need her as they get older." Sakura was holding on to whatever hope she could find that she could keep both of her babies, but she knew it was hopeless. That evening Amaya was taken to the adoption agency and given to Huang and Xi Lee. She was renamed Jubilation Lee and taken to Laredo, Texas to live.( A/N I know Jubilee is from Californa but in my story she lives in Texas for six years) Sakura spent three months not even speaking with Akiro.  
  
6 years later  
  
"He's just so beautiful I think I'll name him Souta" Sakura was estatic here was another sibling for Kagome. Then a wave of sadness washed over her. She still missed her little Amaya but she hoped her little girl was happy.  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
"Mommy, why do we hafta move?" A cute little asian girl with blue eyes asked. "Because, your father has been transfered to a high paying posistion in Los Angeles." Xi tried to be patient with her daughter but being asked the same question five times was a little much. She knew what her daughter was going to say and sure enough in two minutes came "But I don't wanna move."  
  
4 years later  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it her father was dead. He had died in a car accident. Her mother was depressed and Souta just cried. Her grandfather tried to comfort them but it just hurt so much.  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
Jubilation was furious not only had her parents just died but if the CPS thought that they were going to put her in juvie hall they were crazy. She hid and after lights out she made a bee line for the mall.  
  
3 years later  
  
"Hi my name is Higurashi Kagome whats yours?" Kagome asked a young girl. "Mine's Eri I just moved here." She replied. (A/n anyone know her family name)  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
"Hello Logan who is the child with you" Ororo Munroe aka Storm asked the short hairy man with badass written all over him. "kids name is Jubilation, 'Ro she saved my life out there when the Reavers got me " Logan aka Wolverine replied. "Jubilee 'scool enough for me." A loud mouth, blue eyed asian girl said.  
  
1 year later  
  
"Come on Kagome. We're going to be late! " An energatic eight year old exclaimed jumping on his sister's bed. "Ack!!! We're going to be LATE!!!!" Kagome shreiked throwing her brother out of the room while grabbing her school uniform. " Thats what I just said" Souta grumbled. "I can't hear you" came the sing-song reply.  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
"Jubilation We're goin' tah be lahte and Miss Frost is goin' tah tan your hahde! " Paige Guthrie yelled while shaking her room-mate. "Who cares what Frosty thinks, Hayseed" came the expected reply. * If you aren't here on time Jubilation, you will not get to see Logan* *Get outa mah head Miz Frost NOW.*  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
"Inuyasha the shards are in its arms!" The blue eyed miko known as Kagome shouted. "I got them" Replied the inu hanyou. 'Thats two more of at least a couple hundred' Kagome thought 'why did I have to shoot the foot back to the crow youkai.'  
  
Present day  
  
"Damn darlin' I thought Creed was going to rip you a new one there." Logan stated. "Ah, you know that furball wasn't gettin' near me didn'tja Wolvie." Jubilee replied happily. 'Still it was scary.' 


	2. I Have a what Jubes POV

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
This was the day. Ororo Munroe (Storm), Remy LeBleau (Gambit), Logan (Wolverine), Rogue, Scott Summers (Cyclops), and Professor Xavier were coming to the Massechussets' Academy. They had something very important to tell her. Hopefully they needed her for a mission so she could get away from Emma Frost (The White Queen).  
  
/This was great! Old Frosty would never know what hit her. So far Jubilee had put purple hair dye in her shampoo bottle. And placed green dye in her body wash container. Now she was in the process of writing a message on the mirror in her shower so that after her shower she would see "Bet Mr. C'll love you now!"/  
  
* Miss Lee if you are quite finished daydreaming, the X-Men are here to see you.* Emma Frost sent to her youngest charge. * I'll Be down in a bit Frosty.* Jubilee sent back. She then took her schipperke ( pronounced skipperkey) Chloe and her siamese cross Sandy downstairs to see what they wanted.  
  
Monet St. Croix (M) and Paige Guthrie (Husk) watched as Jubilation Lee walked into one of the conferance rooms and shut the door. So being the curious girls they were, they went to evesdrop.  
  
"I HAVE A WHAT!!!!!" Jubilee yelled. "Jubilation, we told you already. You have a twin sister." Ororo calmly stated. "Yes, your biological parents couldn't raise two girls with your appetite it seems." Came the jokingly response from Scott. "It isn't funny, Summers" Jubilee growled out in a manner that would make Sabertooth wimper in fear. "It's okay Darlin'. We know yer upset." Logan said. He knew she was bothered with the fact that her so called parents never mentioned anything of her either being adopted or having an identical twin sister. "Jubilee, we have reason to believe you sister may also be a pyrotechnic and latent telepath as you are. Therefore I've sent a letter to her er.. your mother requesting you two meet. I've also suggested that you two meet with several of your friends. You are to meet her in Sakura Park at 11:00 A.M. Wednesday in Tokyo. Any Questions?" The Professor stated as calmly as if he was discussing the weather. "Just one." "What Jubilee." "Will you take care of Chloe and Sandy for me, Scott." "Sure! Oh, by the way, why did you dye Emma green and purple?" "Because she wears too much white." "Alright Jubilation who are you planning to take with you to Tokyo?" Ororo asked. "Wolvie, Roguey, Remy, Angelo (Skin), Monet, Paigey, Jono (Chamber), and you." " Alright, go 'n pack petite" "Ok. Oh and Remy" "oui" "Don't call me your petite!"  
  
"Hey Jubes, why do ya want us tah go wahth yah tah Tokyo?" Paige asked her roomie. "Cause your mah friends. Right?" Jubilee said. "That is correct J." Monet said. "Thax for bringing us Jubicita" * Yeah thanks gel* "Yer welcome"  
  
ok heres what Remy say French to English   
  
petite = little or younger girl  
  
oui = yes 


	3. I have a what Kagome's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
~lol~ = flashbacks  
  
Kagome came through the Bone eaters well very sullen. "Kagome whats wrong" Inuyasha asked. 'Thats funny, he actually looks concerned' "Oh, it's something I need to discuss with everyone."  
  
"Hey Kagome your baaack!" Shippo exclaimed happily. "Hello Lady Kagome. How was your trip." Miroku had the usual red palm print on his face. He had obviously tried to grope Sango again. "Hello Kagome-chan I'm glad your back." Sango said warmly. "Sit down everyone. I have something to tell you. We have to go to my time for about a week."  
  
~"Kagome, come here sweetie, I have something I need to tell you." "What is it Mama?" "Well, when you were born you had a twin sister. She is older than you by four minutes. Her name was Amaya. However, your father and I could not take care of the both of you. Your father decided to give Amaya up for adoption. A nice family adopted Amaya, and changed her name to Jubilation Lee. I need you to go and get your friend from Feudal Japan. Tommarrow we will go and meet Amaya er Jubilation and her friends at Sakura Park at 11:00 A.M."~  
  
"So we have to go to my time get you some modern day clothes and meet my twin sister. Any questions?"Kagome said. "No questions because we are not going." "Inuyasha" "yeah" "SIT" thud. "Ok now we have to go to my time." "OK Kagome" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Alright Everyone you need to get in the car. It is not a demon or monster or mutant." Sakura stated like a drill sergeant. "Whats a mutant?" Sango asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "A mutant is a human who is born with extraordinary abilities. They usually begin using them around puberty. Amaya uhm Jubilation is a pyrotechnic based mutant with latent telepathy, if I remember correctly." Sakura said. "As I was saying, Miroku, no groping any women or else. Sango, no hitting Miroku no matter what. And Inuyasha, you need to wear a hat. Understand." "Yes ma'm" the whole groups said. 


	4. the meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
"Well,we're here kids, you can explore but you need to stay close by. They could show up any time." Sakura said to the whole group. Inuyasha was in a black t-shirt with a man slaughtering monsters on it with red lettering that read "Wicked City", a pair of faded blue jeans, a pair of black nikes, and a celics ball cap on backwards. Miroku had on a plain red t-shirt, a pair of black pants, a pair of white nikes and a glove over his wind tunnel. Sango had on a white Chillin' peppers shirt, a pair of blue slacks, and a pair of white sandels. Shippo was in a blue t-shirt, a pair of white pants and a pair white tennis shoes.  
  
Kagome was wearing a blue shirt and jeans with her usual shoes. Souta was trying to get Shippo to play on the swings with him and bugging Inuyasha about his feelings for Kagome. They suddenly turned around and saw nine people walking towards them.  
  
There was a tall black woman with white hair, wearing a cream colored dress suit and lightening bolt earrings. A short man with a strange haircut was wearing a red flannel shirt, blue jeans, cowboy boots and hat. A tall man with long auburn hair in a ponytail was wearing a pair of sunglasses faded blue jeans, a blue flannel shirt, a pair of boots and a long trench coat. Another black woman was wearing a black dress suit. A blonde woman was wearing a white shirt, a pair of overalls, and a pair of white tennis shoes. A hispanic boy was wearing a backwards cap, a gansters shirt and ripped jeans, also a pair of old shoes. A tall man was wearing a black jacket, a red scarf, a pair of jeans and black tennis shoes. A tall burnette woman with a white streak in her curly hair, was wearing a pair of gloves, a long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of boots, and a bombers jacket. But what was more shocking, was the girl in front of the group. She looked just like Kagome but she wore a pink shirt that read "Cowboy butts drive me nuts" it had a cowboy leaning on a fence. It was tucked into a pair of blue jean shorts with a black belt. She also wore a pair of black cowboy boots. She had a bright yellow trench coat, pink sunglasses, and red hoop earrings.   
  
"I guess your Kagome, right?" The Kagome look-a-like asked. Kagome nodded. "Well my name is Jubilation, but you can call me anything that you can twist Jubilation Lee into. The blonde african woman's name is Ororo Munroe. The short dude is Logan. The guy in the sunglasses is Remy leBleau. The black Algerian is Monet St. Croix. The blonde woman is Paige Guthrie. The hispanic guy is Angelo Espinosa. The woman in the bombers jacket is Rogue. And the guy in the bikers jacket is Jonothan Starsmore. We call him Jono. What are your friends' names."  
  
" Well this is our mother. That is Souta and the boy beside him is Shippo. Inuyasha is in the wicked city shirt. Sango is in the chillin' peppers shirt. And Miroku is in the red shirt." Kagome said. "Excuse me Rogue, my name is Miroku, and I was wanting to know if you would give me the honour of bearing my child." Miroku asked as he reached around and grabbed Rogues butt. Rogue looked at him the punched him through fifteen trees. "Don't evah trah thaht again, ya heah. 


	5. Getting to Know each other

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
~lol~ = flashbacks  
  
"Rouge, yah ain't s'pose to tah use your powers on people, remember." Paige scolded. JUbilee looked up from her conversation with her sister just long enough to say, "As long as she didn't drain him, she didn't use her powers. She used Carol Danvers, there's a difference." "Jubileeeee, Ah can't believe yah're doin' this tah mah!" Paige was really whining and it was getting on Logan's, Inuyasha's and Shippo's nerves. "Quit whining already, You're hurting my ears!" They practically shouted. "Jubilation are you going to try and stop this fight before it starts." Ororo enquired. Everyone turned around to see what Jubilee would do just to find her talking a mile a minute to Kagome about everything under the sun. "...And y'know there's a really cool show on in the U.S.A. called C.S.I. There's a guy named Grissom in it and in season four he has a beard...." "Jubilee" Monet tried to get her attention. "I have one question." Kagome started. "Jubilee." Rogue said in a warning tone. "What is a pyrotechnic based mutant with latent telepathy?" Kagome continued oblivious to the fact that everyone else was trying to get Jubilee's attention. "JUBILATION!!!!" They all yelled in the girls' general direction. In response to Kagome's question, Jubilee raised her right hand, aimed at the group beside them and released a medium sized glob of fireworks. While everyone else was rubbing their eyes, Jubilee calmly stated "that and telepathy is mind-reading and controlling. And Rogue, say yer sorry so everyone gets off of my back." "Well Ah am sorry for sending him flahing but ah ain't sorry for punching him. Fair enough?." "Fair enough, geez you guys would think that I'm in charge of this operation." "Jubilation, you are leading this operation." Ororo warmly responded. She continued by saying, "Scott thought it would be a welcomed challenge for you. That and he wanted to see if you had what it took to lead either Generation X or a team of the X-Men."  
  
Later on, at the Higurashi shrine, the group was talking amongst themselves. "So how come Paige was gettin' to you, bub?" Wolverine asked Inuyasha and Shippo. " Well you see, its sorta complicated..." Inuyasha started, just to be interrupted by Monet. "They are demons, and you do not have very good shields against telepathy. I can read you like a book." (A/n I never liked Monet as a stuck up snob, besides she and Jubilee would make a good team.) Every one looked at Monet, who just smiled angelicly. * Gel, you need to get away from Jubilee some.* Jono sent to everyone in the room. "Why don't you speak physically, Jono?" Sango asked quietly. * I had me powers rip through me chest cavity when they erupted gel.* "Oh Ok then. Hey Jubilee, what was that magic you hit us with earlier?" "That was a pyrotechnic hit. I can easily blind someone with them if I'm not careful. Hey Monet didja remimber to bring 'Eight-Legged Freaks' so we could watch it tonight." Jubilee was trying desperately changing the subject when she felt Miroku touch her back and trailing his hand lower and lower. She grabbed his hand and her hand began to glow. "Don't even think about touching me like that again. I will ask Monet to tell me when you are thinking about it and I will blow you sky high. Got it. She growled lowly. Miroku gulped and said "Geez Inuyasha, she would give Sesshoumaru a run for his money." Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah and how do you think we should get her there huh?" "Thats a great idea, Inuyasha" Sakura said. "You should take Jubilee and her friends with you to Feudal Japan. Maybe they can help you out. What do you think Logan. You can stay here and tell me what happened to my baby girl." "Thats a good idea Sakura. The kid could use a good fight. Just remember Darlin' no killin' no matter what." "Gotcha Wolvie."  
  
Inuyasha and the others were trying to explain how jumping down the Bone Eaters Well was going to take them to another time but they had to hold onto each other. * Hey Monet, Jono are they telling the truth.* *Yes Jubilee they are.* "Ok everyone. Lets check it out. Maybe we can rock the past a little." Jubilee said. It looked as if she was on a caffine high. "Jubilation, why are you taking the discman with you?" Angelo asked while hiding behind Monet. "So I can drive ya crazy with Shania Twain, The Dixie Chicks, Tracy Byrd, Clay Walker, and the hottest guy in music, Tim McGraw. Any other questions? No? Good, now lets get goin' Alrahght?" With that they went down the well.  
  
When they got out of the well, Kagome introduced them to Keada and Kilala. Afterwards they set out for their newest adventure. While they were traveling, Kagome explained about the Shikon No Tama being destroyed by her shooting the demon crows foot back at it. "Don' take it so hard petite. You didn't know dat it would shatter on you." Remy said comfortingly. "Thanks Remy." Kagome said cheerfully. Suddenly, Miroku went flying by at an extremely high speed. They turned to see a red faced Monet and Rogue. Both were grumbling about perverted monks deserving to be Jubilee's prank war victims. Inuyasha shook his head and started forward again only to see his older brother standing in front of them looking ready for a fight. "Sesshoumaru, what do you want this time?" Inuyasha said as he unsheath the tetsiagua and transformed it. (A/n I don't really know how to spell the name of Inuyasha's sword any help would be appreciated if you don't mind. Thanks) Just then, Jubilee, who was in a deep discussion with her sister, ran straight into Sesshoumaru. "Why don'tcha watch where yer goin', Stupid." Jubilee said angrily, not realizing that she was talking to Sesshoumaru. "Foolish human, you ran into me. Not vice versa." Sesshoumaru growled out. He had no patience for a impertious child like this. "Argh! Don't growl at me. You don't scare me. You are nothing but a bully who needs his skull cracked, and if you keep on and Ah will personally do it fer ya. Got it. Good." Jubilee was livid, until she heard " Popcorn, Peanuts, Cokes, any takers." "Yeah, anybody for watching Jubicita tear the hide off of the big guy that could pass for Sabertooth." "Angelo, Paige, knock that off NOW! Anyway Ah can handle this guy without mah powers yah got it!" Just to prove her point, Jubilee kick Sesshoumaru in the crotch. As he fell she said "At least Ah remembered mah steel-toed boots."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok I don't know but what does everyone think about a JUbes/Sessh pairing? And about Jubes' accent at the end, because Jubes was raised in Texas for the first six years of her life when she is bugged about something she gets a southern accent. She just tries to hide it for the most part. Ya understand? 


	6. A run in with Kouga

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
~lol~ = flashbacks  
  
"JUBILATION LEE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DID THAT?" To say everyone was shocked, was an understatement. "What? Ah gave that guy every chance in the world to move. Why are you mad at me? Ah coulda done allot worse 'n you know it." Jubilee was smiling like the cat who ate the canary. She was right and they knew it. Sesshoumaru got up growling right at Jubilee. Jubilee crossed her arms and glared at Sesshoumaru and said, "Didn't Ah tell ya not tah growl at me? Look at it this way at least Ah didn't knock ya out, dye your hair green, paint yer nail blue, put black lipstick on yah, use blood red rouge on yer cheeks, or use african concealer, purple eyeliner, and a really, really, really pretty tie-dyed dress with 6 inch high healed boots. Now couldn't that be a whole lot worse."   
  
'This girl is insane, she has to be. Why would anyone do that to the great Sesshoumaru.' Thought Sesshoumaru. He was clearly confused. This human had the guts to stand up to him, and was clearly not afraid of him at all. She was allot like Rin.   
  
'Wow! This guy is so cu'ute. Wait what am Ah thinkin'? As if he would like me, Ah mean Ah'm just a little plain jane and nobody would want to go out with somebody lahke me. So why worry about it.' Jubilee was easily able to deflate her exitement about any chance at being with Sesshoumaru.   
  
* Hey, Monet.* *Yes, Jono* *Jubilee's a little down in th' dumps. Y'know I think the bird has something for the guy she just canned.* *I know what you mean. Remember what happened with Evertt? She tried so hard to let him know how she felt only to find out that he wanted to get together with me. She swore that I was a Jezebel that would steal anything and everything from her. Getting the taped confession from Evertt was the best thing you could've done.* *By the way, what happened to the poor bloke when Jubilee got a hold of him?* *Hehehehe Lets just say, he had a hard time walking and looking anybody in the eyes after she got through with him.*   
  
Inuyasha was looking from Jubilee to Sesshoumaru. Neither one of them were breaking eye contact and Inuyasha was getting worried. "Uhm Jubilee right?" "Yeah?" "You shouldn't stare Sesshoumaru down like that. He is inu youkai, you know." "And ya shouldn't stare down dogs so why stare down inu youkais. Gotcha." Jubilee finally broke the staredown with Sesshoumaru. Just then, a pair of strong arms grabbed Jubilee from behind, and she heard someone say "Keep your hands off of my woman, both of you mutts. Are you alright Kagome, my woman?" "Uhm excuse me, whats yer name?" "Its Kouga, you know that, my woman." "Ok, Kouga. 1. Ah am not Kagome. 2. Ah am not your woman. 3. Let me go now or Ah will hurt ya. Got it?" "Its alright my woman, we'll just leave this mutts to their own devises."  
  
~"Jubilation why are you packing that skillet?" Ororo asked. "Ya never know 'Ro someone might want my fameous casserole. Or I could find some idiot to bash his or her head in with it." "Jubes, you need help."~ Jubilee was searching through her bag, and came up victorious with her skillet. "Uhm Kouga?" "Yes, my woman" "IF. YOU. CALL. ME. YOUR. WOMAN. AGAIN. YOU. WON'T. LIVE. TO. REGRET. IT. DO. AH. MAKE. MAHSELF. CLEAR?" Jubilee yelled, while hitting Kouga on the head with her skillet the whole time. She was interupted by laughter all around. Even Sesshoumaru was laughing at her antics. She stopped, breathing hard, and asked "What's so funny?" "Hehehe He was out cold 15 minutes ago, Jubilee." Monet stated. 


	7. A new surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
~lol~ = flashbacks  
  
"It isn't funny. This guy deserved everything he got. And we should leave right now." Jubilee said. "Whys thaht, Jubes?" "Well Hayseed, if he is anything lahke Sabertooth, he ain't goin' tah be out long." The explaination was simple and easy to believe for the combined group of X-Men and Gen-Xers. "Uhm excuse me, Jubilee?" Inuyasha began. "Yeah?" "Well who is Sabertooth, and is he youkai?" "Nah he ain't youkai. He is a mutant with a healing factor and an admantium skeleton like Wolvie's. He is also notorious for being a homicidal psychotic madman. Ya do not wanna mess with him ever. Unless your me, then ya fight with him each time he comes around." "JUBILATION LEE! Ya ain't s'pose ta do thaht." Rogue was furious. "Thaht is completely reckless!" "Shut up Rogue, or your going to eat a paff sandwich. Besides Ah only fight him if Ah have no other choice. Alright?"   
  
Kagome was just staring at her sister. She didn't seem to be afraid of anything. She just had to ask, "Jubes, does anything scare you?" "No comment" 'Well that was helpful.' Suddenly Jubilee grabbed her head and fell to her knees. She seemed to be in pain.  
  
Jubes POV  
  
Shit, not now. What is going on. *Well that was helpful.* That's Kagome's voice but she isn't talking. *Whats wrong with Jubes, Jono?* *I don't know sunshine.* I can hear them that means my powers have fully developed, right? * Wow! Kagome looks really nice. I wonder whats wrong with Jubilee.* Oh great! Now Ah know what Inuyasha thinks about mah sister. *Strange woman, she acts like she is in pain but there is nothing wrong with her. Perhaps something has happened to her causing emotional pain. As happened with Rin.* Whoa Sesshoumaru has a hot voice. Ah guess Ah bettah tell them what happened."Ah guess ya guys want ta know what just happened right?"  
  
Normal POV  
  
Jubilee shook her head one last time then stood up shakily. "Ah guess ya guys want ta know what just happened right?" Everyone nodded. "Well to the best of mah knowledge mah telepathy just came out." "Well that makes sense J. It explains why you fell like you did." Monet was very understanding. After all she did have her telepathy allot longer than Jubilee did. Jubilee looked at everyone to make sure they all understood what she just said. Everyone looked like they understood it just fine except two. Sesshoumaru looked confused. Jubilee sighed then said, "Telepathy is mind reading. Meaning, Ah can communicate with people by thinking about what Ah want to say tah them. And Ah'm sure it was caused by stress, understand?" Sesshoumaru nodded. It made sense. The girl obviously had never been in this time period before. Kagome however looked very devious. She got right beside her sister and whispered, "What does Inuyasha think of me?"  
  
Jubilee was shocked. "Kagome it is irresponsible for me to tell you thaht. It would be abuse of powers, and very unfair to you or anyone else for that matter. Ah am not goin' ta tell ya, got it?" "But I want to know. He won't tell anybody anything, even if his life depended on it." Kagome was whining and hoping she could convince her sister to splurge on what she had picked up from Inuyasha, but it wasn't working.   
  
'I wonder what they are talking about." Inuyasha thought, only to be interupted by, *Stop thinking so loud alright?* "I believe this is as good a place as any to set up camp for tonight." Ororo said evenly, "After all, Jubilee will need rest considering her telepathy has come out, and we have been walking all day." As everyone was beginning to roll out their sleeping bags they all heard Jubilee shout, "DIE YA EIGHT LEGGED FREAK!!!!" 


	8. Payback is named Jubilation

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
~lol~ = flashbacks  
  
"Chill out Jubicita, it was only a fake spider." Angelo was laughing. "You handle youkais as if they were mere toys to you, yet you are frightened of spiders." Sesshoumaru was as calm as if he was talking about the weather or killing his brother. *You know you don't hate yer brother, or you would've killed him already. And don't bother argueing with me. Ah'm right and you know it.*   
  
Jubilee was still fuming. Angelo was the only one who knew of her only fear. Honestly, you would think that THAT secret would be safe with him. *This girl is a strange one. Perhaps it would be better if I seem as if I am about to kill my brother.* Jubilee couldn't help it. she had to send Sesshoumaru the fact that she thought it was a farce. Sesshoumaru's look was priceless, even if it was only visible for a moment. "Well, now I know what you are afraid of, Jubes." Kagome was exited. At least, her sister had something she was afraid of.   
  
~"So Amaya, oops, Jubilation, what do you do for fun?" Sakura was curious as to what her daughter's interest included. "Well there is horse riding, which is better bareback, dirtbike racing, rollerblading, listening to music, country is so much better, and knocking the hell out of my enemies."~ Jubilee was definately not afraid of much.  
  
"Well, we should get some sleep. An' Petite, don'try to kill Angelo, K?" "Sure Remy. Oooh and Remy?" "Oui, Petite?" "Don't call me yer petite!" "Sure t'ing, petite." "Night y'all."  
  
After everyone was asleep, Jubilee got up and tiptoed over to Angelo's sleeping bag. 'Aaah! How cute. I wonder what he is dreaming about.' /Angelo was in heaven. Jubilee had just given him all her Snickers bars and was in a cat fight with Paige. He could just enjoy this one day forever, because Jubilee was not going to be exactly the same tomarrow./   
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. Jubilee was awake, and he was curious as to what she was up to. Jubilee was in the process of tying Angelo's hands and feet together with each other. She then tied a rope through the first knot, and threw the rope over a sturdy branch. When she hoisted her victim up, Sesshoumaru realized that, somehow, she had gotten a lime green dress on the hispanic youth. What made it even funnier was the fact that she had put rollers in his hair. He was wearing an sign that read: "Shame on me. I broke a serious promise I made with Jubilee. Do Not Show Me Any Mercy What So Ever." He shook his head. Obviously she did not make empty threats. He saw the shadow and look up. "Are ya goin' ta tell them that ya saw me do it?" Jubilee whispered. 'If he tells them he saw me then I get in trouble. But will he tell them at all?' "No I will not. Besides he deserves it." Jubilee smiled. She was safe. "Don't tell anyone Ah toldja but in my time you would be what we call 'smokin'.' It means you are really good looking."  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up to Angelo yelling for everyone and anyone to save him. 


	9. Secrets found out

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
~lol~ = flashbacks  
  
"Angelo, what in the blazes are ya doin' up there?" Paige asked increduously. "Whatcha think, chica? I'm not up here for my health. Now will somebody get me down please?" Angelo begged. Everyone else was laughing. Well everyone except Jubilee. She had woken up to find that Sesshoumaru had left early in the morning. 'I wonder where he ran off to.'  
  
*I wonder where he ran off to.* Inuyasha had heard those words as clearly as he had often heard Kagome's musings. Jubilee really cared for his brother. 'Man, what do I do? I can't even tell Kagome how I feel about her. How do I help my brother and Kagome's sister get together?' "Hey Inuyasha?" "Yeah Kagome?" "Is something bothering you?" "Can we talk elsewhere? I really don't want them to hear this."   
  
"Hey!" Jubilee shouted. Everybody looked at her. "Ah'm going ta get a bath any of ya gals want ta join me?" Miroku got really excited. All the gorgeous women were getting a shower. Well almost all the gorgeous women. Kagome and Inuyasha had gone off awhile ago.  
  
"Hey Sango! Why ya so tense fer?" Rogue was curious. "Well Miroku has a tendency to peek at bathing women. And yes he has peeked at me before." Sango replied coldly. Suddenly they heard somebody singing. " In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me I an still hear the word you whispered when you told me I can stay right here forever in your arms And there ain't no way - I'm lettin' you go now And there ain't no way - and there aint no how I'll never see that day.... 'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always We will be together all of our days Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face - always" "YOU PERVERT! WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU THERE WILL NOT BE ANYTHING LEFT OF YOU THAT IS NOT CHARRED BEYOND RECOGNITION!" "Uhm Miss Munroe, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but water and lightening do not mix." Monet tried in a vain attempt on calming the weather witch down. "Ignore her sugah. The pervert deserves it. Oh an' Jubes you got it bad. 'Course Ah'da waited for that Sesshoumaru ta be around ta hear ya sing "Forever and For Always" first. Ya sing it better than Shania Twain does anyway." "Am Ah really that transparent?" Jubilee asked. "Nah, ya just broadcastin' ya thoughts on the guy. Don't know if anyone else knows though."  
  
"So why are we doing this again?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He had finally told Kagome he loved her and let her know that his brother and her sister really respected each other. Of course he thought it bordered on love. "We are going to try and get Jubilee and Sesshoumaru together." Just then they saw a familiar black woman with white hair fly by and drop an unconscious Miroku. She swooped down and picked him up and headed back to camp. Five seconds later, they saw a flash of lightening and assumed the worse. "Think he survived?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, Jubes said that the X-Men didn't take lives unless it was in self-defence." "OK. Now to set up Sesshoumaru and Jubilee. Lets hope they don't kill us for this or worse." 


	10. Operation: Matchmaker

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
~lol~ = flashbacks  
  
Paige was laughing on the way back to their camp. "Ah can't believe Miss Munroe got thaht upset." "Yeah that is just a little odd. 'Ro usually is just a little calmer than that." Jubilee was worried. Not only did her powers come all the way out, she found somebody she liked even more than Evertt, but he had disappeared, and the woman with the most self-control than anybody she knew had just electricuted Miroku. 'It's not that he doesn't deserve it, in fact he deserved worse. It's just who lost control.' "Jubilation are you quite alright?" "Yeah 'Ro, just worried about ya." Jubilee gave a faint smile, just for a moment.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Inuyasha asked worridly. He didn't think that sending them to a valley out of the way, in Sesshoumaru's land was all that great of an idea. "Sure it will. And look on the bright side. By the time they realize it was us that sent them there, we will be all the way back at Keade's." Kagome had a point and he knew it. "Why are we sending them there at midday for?" "So they have all afternoon together." Kagome finished writing the note. It read: Sesshoumaru, I do not know how things are done in this time, but I was wondering if you would help me out. Would you meet me at the valley nearest the river in your castle and midday three days from now? I figure it is a toss up between you and Kouga to explain things to me. Kagome and Inuyasha are just a little to lovey dovey for my blood. Personally I prefer you, that way I do not have to kill Kouga. Many thanks Jubilation Lee Higurashi. "Now all we hafta do is get this to Sesshoumaru." "I see our solution coming right now." Inuyasha was grinning happily. Rin was running right towards them. "Hi you spend a lot of time with Sesshoumaru don't you." "Uh-huh" "Well a friend of his asked me to give this to him, but we are not on the best of terms. Would you give it to him for us." "UH-huh" "Thank you. We have to go now. Goodbye." "Goodbye." After Inuyasha and Kagome left, a small youkai came up to Rin and scolded her for running off.  
  
/Jubilee was holding a sword and standing in a defensive posistion. "Now just try to block my attacks." Sesshoumaru said warmly. "I know you are able to." "How do you know Ah'm even able ta stop ya from killing me?" "You stand like a warrior for the most part. You rarely ever relax. That is how I know you are able to block my attacks on you right now. It is not like I have told you to attack me."/ Jubilee suddenly shot straight up. That was one doozey of a dream. She looked at the fire for awhile. ~Jubes you got it bad. 'Course Ah'da waited for that Sesshoumaru ta be around ta hear ya sing "Forever and For Always" first. Ya sing it better than Shania Twain does anyway."~ 'Ah guess Rogue's right Ah do have it bad.' Looking at her bed she noticed a small scroll. 'Well whats this?' Picking it up she realized it was a letter that read: Jubilation, I realize that you are in a time much different than your own. Having said this, I believe I might be able to assist you while you adapt to your new surroundings. Meet me in the valley near the river closest to my castle three days from now. If you have trouble borrow the fire neko of the demon exterminator. My regards, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru reread the letter Rin just gave him. It seemed to him the young woman was asking him for his help. "Rin, did the woman who gave you this note tell you her name?" "No Sesshoumaru-sama." Well I should go to the designated meeting spot. You stay here and listen to Janken." "Alright Sesshoumaru-sama." 'Time to accept Jubilation's request for help.'  
  
"Sango, may Ah borrah Kilala fer a little while, please. Ah'll return her as soon as Ah get to the place where Ah'm goin'." "I supose so. Just be very careful." "Thanks gal yer a life saver." 'Well time to accept Sesshoumaru's help.' With that Jubilee got on Kilala and headed out to see Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well that was strange." Ororo mused. "Not really. Inuyasha and I are setting her up with someone." Kagome said excitedly. 


	11. Close encounters of the Jubilation kind

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
~lol~ = flashbacks  
  
"What? Ya actually want to set Jubes the Maniac up with some poor unfortunate soul?" Paige was incredulious. "What's wrong with wanting to make somebody happy?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Is something wrong with Jubilee?" All the people who knew Jubilee longer than Kagome and Inuyasha did just exchanged horrified glances. Some one would have to explain to them Jubilee's tendencies.  
  
"Well dere was de time de petite decided ta see what damage she could do ta Cyclops." Remy began with a smile. ~"JULATION LEE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME." "What's wrong Scott? Don'tcha like it?" Jubilee smiled sweetly. "LIKE IT! LIKE IT! JUBILATION I AM NOT A WOMAN OR WHATEVER YOU THOUGHT YOU MIGHT MAKE ME UP AS!" Scott Summers the brave leader of the X-Men was in a sundress with clown makeup on.~  
  
"No how about the time Mr. Sinister caught us in order to blackmail you into surrendering to him?" Monet laughed out.(A/n: Idea for another story.) ~"Well the X-Men will certainly do anything to get you back. The hope for mutantkinds future. I will leave you here for now." Sinister was well pleased with his work. "Sinister if ya don't let us out ya will regret it. I promise ya will regret it." Jubilee had a mischeivious smile on her face. It was something no one ever wanted to see because it usually meant trouble. Sinister looked at her and said, "I won't regret it at all, Miss Lee." "Fine! I'm Henry the eighth Henry the eighth I am I am I got married to the widow next door She's been married seven times before and every one will be a Henry Henry not a Willy or a Sam No sir I'm her eighth old man I'm Henry Henry the eighth I am I am Henry the eight I am Second verse same as the first."   
  
Eight hours later: " I'm Henry the eighth Henry the eighth I am I am I got married to the widow next door She's been married seven times before and every one will be a Henry Henry not a Willy or a Sam No sir I'm her eighth old man I'm Henry Henry the eighth I am I am Henry the eight I am Second verse same as the first." "Alright! Alright! Just stop singing already. Please just go away. I promise I'll leave you alone. Just don't sing anymore."~ "The worse part is Jay was purposely ruining that song." Paige said. They spent the next few days reliving the horrors of Jubilee's antics.  
  
Meanwhile, Jubilee had reached her destination. 'Wow this place is beautiful. I now understand why he wanted to meet me here.' While she was admiring the scenery, she felt a sudden chill. Somebody was attempting to sneak up on her. With the skill of a fighter she quickly ducked down and swept the legs right out from under the person and stood in a defensive posture. "Well you certainly are punctual, and alert. I must admit I did not believe that you even knew that I was herr." The cold emotionless voice of Sesshoumaru rang out. "Now would you let me up." "Don't ever sneak up on me again, got it." Jubilee was just now beginning to calm down. He had scared her half out of her witts. Sesshoumaru was a little surprised, of course he did not show it. "Where did you learn to fight?" "Well Ah learned from anyone Ah was watching at the time."   
  
After lunch, Jubilee went near the river and began to wash the dishes. Suddenly Jubilee got the tingly feeling that she got when Sesshoumaru snuck up on her. She turned around preparing herself to run break-neck speed straight towards Sesshoumaru, when something grabbed her. There was no possible way to break the attack with any of her counters. None of her moves would be affective against it. Well all but one. She lifted her hand and guestimated where her attacker's eyes were and fired her fireworks at him. She was quickly released and ran towards Sesshoumaru, when she tripped and twisted her ankle. The youkai that attacked her stood above her ready to destroy her when Sesshoumaru's poison whip cut straight through it. Jubilee looked up at him. "Ya know, Ah'm really tired right now. So goodnight." She then fell asleep. 'Well she needs to know how to defend herself against youkai better. I will take her home and teach her to defend herself.' When Sesshoumaru returned to his castle, Rin ran out to greet him. "Sesshoumaru-sama who's that?" "This is Jubilation. She will be staying here for awhile." "Can I play with her?" "We shall see, Rin." 


	12. Kagome's and Jaken's surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
~lol~ = flashbacks  
  
Jaken was flabberghasted. "Sesshoumaru-sama, w-why d-do you want another human here?" Sesshoumaru glared at the smaller youkai. The young woman needed help, and from what he had witnessed earlier, she did not ask for it often. "As I said before, she will be staying for awhile. I will teach her some maneuvers to help defeat any youkai that may attack her. Show her some respect, Jaken. I find it highly unlikely that she will be an easy target for you anger." Jaken looked at the sleeping young girl in Sesshoumaru's grasp. She seemed to be an immature child to him. As he watched Sesshoumaru set the young girl on the couch, he felt contempt for her and for no explainable reason. (A/n I guess he has a couch don't know for sure.) "Sesshoumaru-sama, perhaps you need to reconsider letting yet another human child live here. It does not appear that that girl is capable of anything remotely useful." Jaken said. That was when the young girl opened her eyes.  
  
Jubilee looked at the little green thing that was jumping around trying to get Sesshoumaru to listen to him. While they were argueing, Jubilee noticed a young girl around the age of seven looking at her. She got up and knelt down beside her. "Hi, my name is Jubilation Lee Higurashi. Everyone calls me Jubilee or any other nickname they can think of. What's your name?" "Rin. Do you want to play with me?" "Sure. Just one more thing. How long are they going to fight?" Rin just shrugged. It was hard to say how long Sesshoumaru would allow Jaken to keep talking. "Well another reason is she is female, she probably will not be able to defend herself." Jubilee looked at the smaller youkai, she didn't know how she knew but she did, and asked Rin, "Ya want to see somethin' neat?" Rin nodded. Jubilee smirked. "Excuse me? But little green dude look ovah here." When Jaken did just that, Jubilee shot a small handful of her fireworks straight into his face. Sesshoumaru picked that time to enter the room. He looked at Jaken, who was rubbing his eyes, then to Jubilee, who simply rolled her eyes to the ceiling and began whistling.  
  
'Alright here it comes, he is so goin' ta yell at me for paffin' his buddy.' "Jaken I warned you, she will not let you pick on her. And Jubilation I would appreciate it if you would refrain from trying to physically harm any of my servants." "No promises. I keep my word, but some things Ah just don't promise." "Fair enough. Now Jaken. Show Jubilation to her room." "What kind of name is Jubilation anyway?" Jaken was just mumbling to himself. "Well come along wench." He turned to the young girl. "Oi, did you hear me?" Jubilee had heard him, she was ignoring him. "Oi! Wench did you hear me?" "Ya know Rin, some people are just plain rude. If they would just use mah name Ah might be more inclined to listen ta them." "Fine! Jubilation, would you please follow me?" "O'course Ah will." Jubilee smiled victoriously as she was led to her room. "Sleep well, I will awaken you early tomarrow. You have allot to learn." Sesshoumaru stated as she walked past him. "Ok, but just to warn ya, Ah ain't a morning person."   
  
Kagome still couldn't believe it. Her sister was notorious for a being a prankster. She had some good ones too. Kagome smiled Jubilee sounded as if she could soften Sesshoumaru's heart. She just had that way about her. Kagome suddenly realized she missed her sister. Though Remy, Rogue, Monet, Ororo, Paige, Angelo, and Jono was trying to make her feel better. The winds began to change sending a chill up and down Kagome's back. "Ororo is that you?" "Who are you looking for?" "Kagura!" Kagome realized she was in a hopeless situation. It didn't help that she had snuck away to get some studying done, now she was stuck with dealing with Kagura on her own. 'Damn, and I don't even have my bow and arrows.' Suddenly Kagome's hands began to burn and badly. ~"Jubes, how did it feel when your powers came out?" Kagome enquired. "Well it was a burning sensation, like Ah just put mah hands on a lit burner, until mah paffs started coming out. They're pretty easy to controll though."~ 'That's right her hands were burning, so if I just aim at Kagura then this should help me out.' Kagome placed her hands in front of her and watched as Kagura was hit by the same pyro that Jubilee used.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He shot up Kagome had not noticed that he watched her leave with her books. He had assumed that she was just going to study for her "school" which he still did not understand. "What is it, Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kagome looked very scared. Even though she was told that it was possible that she and Jubilee shared powers, she wasn't expecting them to appear nor use them on anybody. "Kagura attacked me and the burning, Yash, I'm scared." Kagome spluttered out. "Everything is alright. I think you need to talk with Ororo about this. And Kagome, Yash?" They both just started laughing.  
  
Jaken was very happy. Sesshoumaru told him to awaken Jubilation and he was going to do just that. He had a bucket of cold water and he dumped it right on the poor young girl sleeping peaceably. Jubilee shot straight up and glared at the small youkai that seemed to find this very funny. "Sesshoumaru-sama request your presence at the dojo, so if you would get dressed and follow me." 


	13. Beginning of a Beautiful love

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
~lol~ = flashbacks  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and saw Jubilee and Rin enter the dojo. He frowned. He had sent Jaken to bring Jubilee to him, yet Rin was doing just that. "Thank ya Rin. Ah certainly appreciate yer help." Rin grinned and ran off. Jubilee took a drink of the mug she had with her. "I sent for you almost an hour ago. What took so long for you ro get here?" "Well, fer starters, the green dude had ta drench me. Then Ah could not find a place fer mah campin' coffee pot. Then Ah lost mah tour guide and had ta find a new one. Anything else?" "No."   
  
Sesshoumaru stood before the young woman. "I would like to observe your fighting style for further reference on your ability." "Yer funneral." Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to laugh at that statement. 'So he's alittle uptight. Ah definately have mah work cut out fer me.' Jubilee sighed. "Ok so who starts?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, then aimed a punch right at her head. Jubilee smirked and backflipped out of it. "Clever." She saw the next punch coming straight for her chest. There was no way to dodge it as easily as she had dodged the previous one. She blocked and round house kicked towards his face. 'She is even more capable than I previously thought.' They traded kicks and punches for an hour. "Ya know Ah am human right? 'Cause Ah really need a break." Jubilee said. Then she smiled evilly and exclaimed, " 'Sides Ah'm a real asshole iffen Ah don't eat." Sesshoumaru, for all his regal attitude, was unable to keep from laughing at that one. "I supose I could get you to the dining room in order to save my home."  
  
While Jubilee and Sesshoumaru headed to the kitchen, Rin and Jaken ran into them. Rin was crying and Jaken was wearing a flower crown. "Rin didn't know it make you mad Jaken-sama." Jubilee winked at Sesshoumaru, leaned forward, grabbed the flower crown, and put it on her head. She looked in her little hand mirror and smiled approvingly. "Ya know what Rin, this makes me look even bettah than before. Thank ya much." Rin's face brightened considerably after that. Sesshoumaru was impressed. 'She would make a good mother, not only for Rin either.' He then shook his head to stop that train of thought. "We should get breakfast so we can get back to training." "That's a good idea." "Hurt Rin again and you will regret it, and that's a promise." Jubilee whispered to Jaken. Jaken looked at her and hissed, "You think you will frighten any youkai, human." Jubilee took a calming breathe and sniffed. Sesshoumaru looked at Jubilee with some concern in his eyes. She had begun to cry. "All Ah wanted was somebody ta like me for me but nooooo, its either mutie or in this case human lahke its bad or somethin'. Now you hate me toooooooooooo!" Jaken took one look at Sesshoumaru and took off running. Sesshoumaru gave Jubilee a hug and said, "Jubilation, it is not a bad thing that you are a human or mutant." "Thank ya. It's just that Ah don't normally do that." Jubilee averted her gaze and blushed. 'Wow, Ah'm so getting bad at this.' 


	14. More training and advice

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
~lol~ = flashbacks  
  
Jubilee was impressed. Sesshoumaru's dining room was huge! "Well, whats fer breakfast?" 'How is this possible? She seems over Jaken's comments from earlier. I had figured that she would still be crying.' "Just have a seat. Breakfast will be served soon." Jubilee glanced over at Sesshoumaru. When she saw that he was watching Rin, she blushed like mad. 'Geez! He is cute. To bad he seems to hate humans. But, then again, if he hated humans, then he wouldn't accept me nor Rin. Guess, Ah jest confusin' mahself even more. Uh-oh he's talkin' best pay attention.' "How sentimental, Sesshoumaru-sama, she does not seem to pay attention to anything. How can she even hope to defend herself?" The older youkai servant observed. "Ah pay more attention than most think." Jubilee smirked, satisfied with the fact that the youkai servant jumped three feet into the air.  
  
Sesshoumaru was amazed. Jubilee had just wiped out four servings of breakfast alone, most of it fattening. Jubilee glanced over at him and smiled. "Mah powers are intertwined with how much Ah eat. So the more Ah eat the more potent mah powers are. Get it?" Sesshoumaru nodded. It actually made sense. "So, when can we get started again?" "Whenever you are ready." Jubilee jumped up and started towards the dojo. She seemed very eager to learn. Sesshoumaru was intrigued by her.   
  
Once again in the dojo, Sesshoumaru was standing in front of Jubilee. "Why do Ah need to use this thing again?" "This thing is called a katana. You are going to learn how to use it for your own protection." "Can't mah paffs just work." "No. Perhaps one day you do not eat enough to use your abilities, then what will you do?" Jubilee sighed then accepted the katana. "Oh alright! Ah'll do it. You better hope Ah don't chop mah own arm off." "You act as if I am going to allow you to attack anybody yet. You will just learn how to defend yourself." 'Whoa! Deja vu. Just lahke mah dream.' "ok so what do Ah do." Sesshoumaru did not answer her as he decided to strike at her head with his own sword. Jubilee gasped and pulled her own sword up to protect herself with it. The swords clashed and Jubilee's went flying to the left. Jubilee rolled out of the way and came up with the Katana that she was to be practicing with in her hand. "Impressive. However you need to grip the katana a little bit tighter." "Alright then." Jubilee watched Sesshoumaru carefully. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she did trust him, she just didn't know what to expect. Sesshoumaru was just about to attack her again when they heard Jaken's voice. "Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama is going to train that girl, so you cannot play with her." Jubilee looked at Sesshoumaru with an arched eyebrow. "Go on. Perhaps we will begin again later." Jubilee smiled and was about to return the katana to the wall where she had seen Sesshoumaru grab it from when she heard, "Carry it with you. It will help you get use to the weight." As she left the room, Jubilee could've swore she saw Sesshoumaru blush.   
  
"So you're saying that my powers are tied into how much I eat?" Kagome's mind was spinning. "Yes, at least Jubilation's does. It is not so hard to believe that yours will also." Ororo said warmly. "So do ya think the poor ole guy's still breathin', the one Jubilee's seeing." "There is no doubt that he is. He is full youkai." Inuyasha stated. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Tell me that you did not try to set Lady Jubilation with Sesshoumaru." Both Inuyasha and Kagome just look at him innocently. 


	15. Even more surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
~lol~ = flashbacks  
  
"That is just plain irresponsible!" Miroku couldn't believe it. "Lady Jubilation does not have the ability to protect herself from Sesshoumaru and you know it." "Well, Sesshoumaru seems to like her." Inuyasha hoped that might make sense. "Ah hate ta disagree with ya Miroku, but Jubilee is a whole lot tougher of an opponent than she would have you think." Rouge stated. "In fact, that's why Ah got so mad when she said she beat up Sabertooth a few times fer fun. She is a little reckless."   
  
Sesshoumaru was looking for Jubilee and Rin. Jubilee had left to play with Rin over three hours ago. Sesshoumaru suddenly heard wimpering, and as he entered Rin's room, he saw Jubilee and Rin giving Jaken a makeover. Jaken had been tied up and had a look of pure terror on his face. Jubilee was saying. "and this one's the mascara, now don't get that in his eyes 'cause ya could blind him." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh. Jubilee looked over at him smirking. "Revenge fer bein' such a meanie." Sesshoumaru calmly let Rin know that he was going to train Jubilation some more. "Call me Jubilation one more time and you'll see why Ah scare people." JUbilee growled out. "Its Jubilee fer the most of the time." "What is it the rest of the time?" "You don't wanna know all the stupid little nicknames Ah get."  
  
"Now I want you to attack me." "WHAT!!!!!!!! Ah ain't nowhere near good enough fer that one." "I did not believe that you would retrieve your katana so easily. Now attack me." Jubilee shrugged and decided to humor him. She sprinted towards him and cartwheeled into an attack. Sesshoumaru barely saw it in time to block it. "Are you certain you do not know how to hold a sword?" Jubilee looked up at him and smirked. "Ah've seen some people use a sword before, so Ah know how to hold one. Also Ah have this friend named Psylocke, and Ah watched her fight before.This is why Ah attack Sabertooth fer fun, it's a challenge." Sesshoumaru looked Jubilee over. The girl was tense, and she held herself like a warrior. 'Come to think about it, that is the only way I have ever seen how she holds herself.'  
  
Jubilee actually looked like she wasn't paying attention. Sesshoumaru glared and attacked her waist. Jubilee sidestepped, knocked her katana against his, twisted her body trading the katana to her other hand, and hissed at him to be quiet for a moment. *Monet what do ya want?* *You have got to see this. Miroku is worried over your virtue. He believes that Sesshoumaru will kill you and hang you up as a victory flag.* *I wonder what Sesshy would say to that?* *YOu are sooooo bad Jay. I mean come on, Sesshy?* *Bye Monet, beat up Miroku for me.* *Bye Jay, I sure will.* Jubilee smiled at Sesshoumaru and stated, "Ah'm so sorry but Monet thought that Ah needed to know something. She's telepathic too."   
  
"How did you do that?" Sesshoumaru asked motioning to her katana. "Oh, that? Well Ah just happen to be multi-dexterous, and a contortionist. Ah can fold into a little ox comfortably." "Very impressive and beautiful." "Why thank ya kindly. Ya quite cute yerself." "Flattery is a good way fer some people to get killed." 


	16. Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you 

"lol" speech

'lol' thoughts

lol telepathy

/lol/ dream sequence

lol flashbacks

Jubilee sighed contently. It had been six months since she had been taken to Feudal Japan and met up with Sesshoumaru. She had trained with him long enough to be considered a serious threat from anyone who had a death wish. She remembered that the others had returned to America and Kagome had her powers.Jay, Miss Munroe said that we had to return to America. Do you want to return with us, or do you want to get lovey-dovey with Sesshy? Ah think Ah'll take door number 2. Tell Frosty not ta worry 'bout me to much, OK? Alright. Oh, by the way, Kagome had her powers come out earlier on, I just forgot to mention it to you. That's alright. See ya later though. 'Now how do Ah tell him that Ah love him?'

Sesshoumaru was in his study thinking about the young woman that he had been training for the past six months. 'Jubilee is always alert, and she has a strong sense of loyalty. She will not even let Rin do anything that might harm her in any way at all. She is strong enough to make a perfect mate. How do I let her know this.' Sesshoumaru shook his head in defeat. That was a very difficult question to answer.

Rin looked around her room. Jubilee-sama had given her a giant stuffed panda, she had promptly named "Sparky". "OK, Sparky. Rin need to get Sesshoumaru-sama and Jubilee-sama together so how Rin do it?" Rin was justifiably confused, she knew that Jubilee and Sesshoumaru loved each other. They were so obvious that even an eight year old could tell.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in a tree spying on Jubilee and Sesshoumaru as they sparred in the dojo. "Ok ok ok kiss already." "Sssssssssssh Kagome! They'll hear you."

"Sssssssssssh Kagome! They'll hear you." Sesshoumaru could have sworn that Inuyasha had just said that. Jubilee looked up and shouted, "INUYASHA, KAGOME, YA ARE NOT SHIELDING YOUR THOUGHTS VERY WELL. NOW LEAVE BEFORE AH SHOW YA WHAT THERMONUCLEAR MELTDOWN IS ALL ABOUT."

"Yikes!" "Jubilee, we were just looking for something, honest." "Kagome, it is an impossibility to lie to a telepath. They always know it." "We are leaving right now. Right Kagome?" "Right."

Jubilee rolled her eyes and laughed. "Those two think that Ah don't know they are up ta somethin'? They hafta be outta their minds." Sesshoumaru shook his head. Jubilee was just so beautiful, except she didn't even realize it. Jubilee was trying to decide how to tell Sesshoumaru how she felt.

Rin came running into the room crying for the second time in a month. Jaken had tried to stay out of Jubilee's way for the most part especially when he picked on Rin. "Rin, honey, what's wrong?" "Jaken say you going to leave Rin all alone again." Jubilee just shook her head and said, "Rin Ah can't just stay here forever. Ah will need ta go home sometime. Ah'll always be around though." 'Oh why did Ah just say that, Ah don't even know if Sesshy will even let me hang out here.'Sesshoumaru was just watching Jubilee was treating Rin like a mother would. 'She is perfect. How do I get her just to stay here as my mate and not a sparring partner.' "Hey Jubilee-sama, would you sing that song you said you'd sing for Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jubilee looked at the young girl and realized what Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin were up to. They knew that Jubilee had a thing for Sesshoumaru, and she was betting now that he had a thing for her. So she nodded and began to sing I Do, Cherish You.

Sesshoumaru was in shock. Jubilee had a voice that just plain spun gold. If he wasn't mistaken that song was a romantic ballad from her time. 'She does love me, it may have been lust when we first met, but six months is a long time to get to know each other.' He calmly walked over to Jubilee.

Jubilee sighed as she finished her song. Sesshoumaru was unusually quiet. She looked up just to have him kiss her for real.


	17. Confessions of the heart

Hey, I forgot to mention it at the end of the last chapter, but "I do, Cherish you" is copyright to Mark Wills. "Light in your eyes", and "I do love you" belong to LeAnn Rhimes. Thanks alot for your patience. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you

"lol" speech

'lol' thoughts

lol telepathy

/lol/ dream sequence

lol flashbacks

'He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me,' was the only thing going through Jubilee's mind. "Jubilation are you alright?" "Yep! Yep! Yep! I love you Sesshy." Sesshoumaru looked at the young woman he had fallen in love with, in disbelief. Had she really just called him, the great Sesshoumaru, Sesshy. "Sesshy, why are ya looking at me lahke that fer?" "No reason except you are calling me 'Sesshy'." "Oh! Ah give everybody that Ah care fer nicknames. Ah mean mah foster father's name is Logan a.k.a. Wolverine, but Ah call him Wolvie, Wolvester, and so on." "That makes sense." "Give Rin a nickname. Give Rin a nickname." Jubilee shook her head and asked, "Who gave you the caffine, Perky?" "Why Perky?" "Cause ya are perky. Always gotta bring a smile to somebody's face."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and laughed. "Rin it is time for you to go to bed." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAah!" "It's ok Perky. Ah sing you ta sleep. Did Ah eveh sing LeAnn Rhimes 'Light in your Eyes'?" "Ok Jubilee -sama."

Jubilee finished tucking Rin into bed. "Alright then Perky, ya need ta go ta sleep right aftah Ah' finished with the song, ya understand?" Rin nodded, and Jubilee smiled and sang Light In Your Eyes.

Jubilee looked over at Rin sleeping peacefully. 'Well that didn't take long. Then again it never does.' "How long have you sang her to sleep?" Whispered Sesshoumaru. "Since Ah got here. It helps both of us." "Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?" "Yeah Ah did. Just don't go streaking through the pole beans." "What?" "Ray Stevens' song 'The Streak'. 'Pardon me sir, did you see what happened yeah I did.' That kinda song. Its suppose ta be funny." "I see. Do you sing anything else?" Jubilee smiled and sang I Do Love You.

"I love you to, Jubilation Lee Higurashi." " Ya know that mah momma will ask when we gonna make her a grandma don'tcha?" "How do you know this?" "She thought me and Remy were engaged." "So when will you love birds make me a grandmother?" "Qoui?" "Its not like that mother, we're just friends." "Oui just amies." "Poor Remy, Of course, nowdays you'd probably kill him for even thinking about it." "Correct. You are staying here from now on."


	18. Happily ever after Yeah right

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men or Inuyasha. Chloe and Sandy are mine. Thank you  
  
"lol" = speech  
  
'lol' = thoughts  
  
*lol* = telepathy  
  
/lol/ = dream sequence  
  
~lol~ = flashbacks  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Ah ain't gonna argue with ya. Ah need to check up on Scott ta make sure mah dog and cat are fahne, get mah school work, and beat up Sabertooth. 'Sides, wild horses couldn't drag me from mah babies." Jubilee smiled sweetly. She usually won their arguements, due to the fact she was pyrotechnic. "Are you going to blast me if I do not allow you to return?" For his effort Sesshoumaru recieved a 'damn straight' look from his mate. "Sesshy! It is only fer two days. You have handled life without me fer longer." "Rin don't want Momma to gooooooooooo." "Well Perky, iffen ya don't let your Momma go home, you don't get any more coridal cherries." "Ok Momma, Rin let you go." "Traitor."  
  
'Geez ya think Ah was torturing him by going home to get mah dog and cat.' "Jubilation!" "It bettah be good Sesshy." Jubilee was growling. "You forgot your katanas. I do not want you to be in danger without them." "AWWWWWWWWW! How sweet of ya ta remember them fer me." "I am going to follow you." "Ah know, jest don't kill your brother. Or else." Sesshoumaru actually paled at that prospect. Jubilee was clever in the way that she did not fight to get her way as much as she could just use her womanly charms against him, and he knew it.  
  
Kagome was heading to the well to get home. "Hey Kagome! Wait up." "Hey Jubes. How are you and Sesshoumaru doing." "We're doing fine." Inuyasha came up behind them and smelled Jubilee. "HEY MIROKU! I TOLD YOU THAT SESSHOUMARU WOULDN'T HARM A HAIR ON 'LADY JUBILATION'S' HEAD." Miroku came running up. "Really! In that case, Lady Jubilation, would you bear my child?" "Miroku, ya might wanna apologize right now, before Sesshy kills ya." Miroku turned around and came face to face with the great taiyoukai of the west. "Remember Sesshy, no killing Inuyasha. Ah'll be back in a couple of days with Chloe and Sandy. And don't even think about killing mah cat." "Yes ma'am."  
  
Inuyasha blinked once, twice, three times, then asked "Did you just say 'yes ma'am'?" "Yes. She wins to many times.  
  
Jubilee and Kagome went through the well. On the other side Jubilee changed her clothes. "So how long have you and Sesshoumaru been mates, and why do you change your clothes when you get here?" "Three months, and Sesshy perfers me to dress in the fashion of his time."  
  
Two days later.....  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Ah'm hooome." "Momma!" "Ya guys this is Chloe and Sandy." 


End file.
